


Sing It Again, Seymore

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker and Reed break up and make up. (06/26/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"I don't care what regulations say!" screamed Malcolm Reed. "I didn't enter a relationship with you to have rank pulled on me!" Infuriated, he turned his back on Trip Tucker. "Last time we agreed there would never be another need for one of these conversations." He said, becoming tired of fighting.

"And I'm sorry, Mal. But regulations are regulations, and I am, no matter what we have in our personal lives, your superior." Trip retorted, reluctantly.

That word.superior. Trip tossed it around like it was a conjunctive verb, just another meaningless thing. He had no clue how much it hurt him to have the embarrassment of rank being pulled on him in the middle of his own armory, in front of several people that new about their lives together. His mind was finally made up. No matter how much it would hurt him, this time he had to go through with it. "Tr- Charles." Malcolm began. "Aw, God. No, Mal, don't do this." The formalnes s and the increase of British had given Malcolm away. Trip was reading himself for the mental blow that would probably kill him.

"Just listen. Charles, I really don't think we should see each other anymore. It's never going to work between us, and since your so strung up on regulations, we are disobeying them even being together. You're my superior, remember?" That was it. The end of the conversation. Malcolm knew Trip wouldn't argue yet. I've him a day or two. But even he hurt like hell. He had to get out of Trip's quarters, it was getting to be too much. The last thing he needed was for Trip to see him cry. "Goodbye." He said, leaving the room.

Trip sat in his quarters, thinking of the argument. He really did need Mal, but sometimes he was too hard to live with. If he ever did have to chose between this job or Mal, he would chose Mal. But right now Malcolm wasn't in the mood to talk, and, frankly, neither was Trip. He went to his computer and turned up his music, louder than he would have any other time. He sang with his computer. "All by myself! Don't wanna be all by myself...anymore!" The comm interrupted his solo. He turned his music all the way down and composed his voice. "Tucker."

Archer's voice was the response. "Trip, I just wanted to ask you if you could be on the bridge in 20 minutes."

"Sure thing Cap'n." Trip walked back to his computer, cranking the music even louder. Great, he thought. The last thing I want to do right now is work. Insensitive was on this time. Was of his depress-favorites. "How do you cool your lips? After a summer's kiss? How do you rid the sweat? After the Body Bliss? Oh I really should have known by the time you drove me home by the vagueness in your eyes, by the casual goodbyes by the chill in your embraces, the expression on your face. I thought that you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive—" The beeping comm interrupted him once again.

"Trip! You must have pressed the intercom button. You just broadcasted your little concert to the whole damn ship." Archer seethed. He wasn't really mad, just disgruntled at hearing his good friend bawl his eyes out to all his subordinates. And then T'Pol...she might have a field day telling high command about a psychotic human...yet again.

"Jes's! Wow, Cap'n. I'm so sorry." Trip felt the blood tearing to his face. With nothing he could possibly say to undo what he had done his simple said "bye." Turning the comm off Trip thought about how he could go on the bridge after that. He prayed to every God anyone ever believed in that Malcolm wasn't near a comm when that had happened. Like maybe shoved up a missile duct, cleaning. But it was doubtful.

* * *

As Trip entered the bridge all eyes fell on him. Not a polite glance and look away look, or even the stare and laugh he had expected. It was a solid, empathetic stare. Everyone on board must have known way Trip was upset. Not al lot of people knew about Malcolm and his relationship, but enough for it to feel like everyone in a situation like this.

Everyone on the ship looked at Trip as if they were afraid to say anything. Trip glanced in Malcolm's Direction, but the officer put his head down quickly to avoid the glance. Not quick enough for Trip to miss the tear reddened eyes of the man he knew so well. He heart dropped to his stomach. Could Malcolm want him back? Impossible. Trip calmly took his chair and things resumed to normal activity. But every now and again he could feel eyes passing by his head.

* * *

That night Malcolm woke in a cold sweat. He only laid in bed for a few moments before he swung his legs over the bed and ran into the hallway, skivvies and all. As he ran, flashed from his dream ran through his mind. All the good times he had gone though with Trip. How could he give up picnics in the anti-gravity chamber? Sexy evenings of romance alone in a dimly lit quarters.? Wine and bubble baths? What in God's name was he thinking when he had ended it? He rang the doorbell, not aware or caring about the time. Trip answered the door, fully dresses, but tussled. It was obvious he wasn't even trying to sleep tonight. Malcolm stood there, stupidly, staring at a questioning face, raised eyebrow. Something in Malcolm snapped and he gave in to a primitive desire to help this man again. He wrapped his arms around Trip in different embrace than they had ever had. A better one. "Trip..." Malcolm sobbed. "I love you so much!"


End file.
